


The Unbearable Lack Of Dominic In Life

by satisfyingbliss



Category: Muse
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfyingbliss/pseuds/satisfyingbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt confeses how much he misses Dom</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unbearable Lack Of Dominic In Life

I don't know where to start, so I will simply start at the beginning.

Recently you suddenly abandoned me, and every day since that day I spend thinking about what would be if that didn't happen. With every day I miss you more. I miss our talks about different things, I miss us going out together, I miss the trip to your house when I walked you there after school, I miss you drumming on my back during English classes, I miss our talks on facebook, I miss how I tried and succeeded in persuading you to watch Star Wars, I miss how I made you go watch The Hobbit with me or at least Lord Of The Rings, I miss how you always called me Bells, I miss how you said ''I know'' on every compliment I gave you.

You probably noticed how everything is about missing things, but most of all I miss you, your big grey eyes, your bright smile. You are the one who gave me the will to pick myself up and do more with my life, you are the fuel to it all. You are the one who always brought a smile to my face, no matter what kind of day I had. Because of you I waited for every day with happiness, I got up in the morning knowing I will see you. You are the one who made me feel like I'm on top of the world. And now, in a blink of an eye, all this disappeared. I feel empty, and I try to hide it, I really try, but the feelings I have towards you didn't change. I would still do anything for you.

I noticed how lately you aren't happy as you used to be, and I don't want to say I was the source of your happiness in life, but you are definitely the source of it in mine. I can't stop thinking about you, and what would have been if we were still together, but one thing I know for sure, and it's that I still love you and I want us to be together again.

 

Matt x


End file.
